


The Stark Domestic Life Collection

by breadknee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, Pepper is a mother figure and no one can ever take it away from me, Tony Stark Has A Heart, aka no plot besides the dialogue, an assortment of scenes, and im bad at dialogue, christmas? a speech? you can bet on all, so bear with me as this is practice, this is peter and tony throughout their life in conversation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadknee/pseuds/breadknee
Summary: An exploration into Tony and Peter's domestic lives through dialogue.





	1. Peter's first speech as a new Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm posting this because 1) I haven't posted in a while and 2) I wanted to practice with dialogue, so what else should I practice with than Irondad? These may go longer as I develop more ideas, but until then, I'm so sorry.

“Are you sure that’s what you want to wear? It looks _fine_ , kid. Stop worrying on your cuff, you’ll wear it through.”

“Why not? I’ve got my suit underneath it, Mr. Stark. Don’t worry!” 

“That’s not what I mean, kid. You look like you’re about to puke into a bucket, not give an amazing speech to a bunch of reporters. You’re a Stark now. You’re gonna have to learn how to talk in conferences. Read the cards I wrote. Stop stressing.”

“Well, I mean- I don’t really know how to _present myself._ I’ll use the cards, I guess. And this suit is too tight. Can’t we just bail and go to McDonalds or something? I could do with a cheeseburger right now. Or three.” 

“It’s not. You could catch a lucky person’s attention with that suit, Pete. We can get food after. You always eat like you haven’t had food in months.”

“Shut up. No I don’t. Oh. Sorry, Mr. Stark! I didn’t mean to insult you.”

“What are you yapping about, kid?” 

“Nothing. I guess I should go in now. Wish me luck.”

“Are you sure Ned wouldn’t appreciate the view? Unless you prefer… what’s her name? MJ?”

“Shut _up_.”

“Good luck. Remember, I’ll be there the whole time, just sitting behind you. You’ll do _fine_.”

“Thanks.”


	2. "Can I keep it in a jar?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is out of surgery from appendicitis, and Tony's there to see him wake up. It's not angsty, I swear.

“Mr. Stark? What’s going on? I’m a bit sleepy. _Ow_.”

“Hey, _hey_ , Pete. Don’t move too much. _Stop_ _it_. Why don’t you ever listen? Your wound is gonna rip some stitches if you keep twitching around like that.”

“Yeah, but I heal fast. What happened? Surgery? My side hurts.”

“Alright, alright. Just listen while I tell you, and _stop_ squirming around before I hold your arms down and call the doctor. Your appendix had to be removed, because you had appendicitis or whatever. Doc said everything will be fine. You have to rest for a few weeks, and you can’t drive or anything. Can you stop trying to yank out your IV and just _listen_? There are pain meds in that IV, so stop. They’ll give you some pills to take for the pain at home, though I’m pretty sure I can whip up some better ones in the lab. You can head home the day after tomorrow.”

“No driving? I thought we were going to practice this weekend!”

“That was before you tried to die on me.”

“Alright, well, okay. True. I’ll give you that. What about school?”

“You’re going to be at home for at least a week. The doctors don’t know about your healing regeneration, so they said up to two to three weeks, but I’m sure you’ll be pretty healed up by the end of the second week. Your mom’s out talking to the school right now.”

“So, where’s the appendix or whatever? Do they keep it in a little jar or something?”

“No. Ew. _Why_ would they keep your appendix in a jar? That’s disgusting. And cool. But gross.”

“Can _I_ keep it in a jar then?”

“You are not bringing your dead organ into my house. Pepper would _kill_ you. Do you want me to look like a child murderer?” 

“Mom wouldn’t hurt a hair on my head, and who’s going to find it if I do? Bruce would like it.”

“You say that like she can’t beat your ass, which, of course, she can. You don’t know half of that woman’s personality. She made me blow up all my suits once. Devil. And, please Pete, stop saying Banner would want to see your appendix.”

“She told me that story. You can’t really say she made you blow them up, when you did it yourself. _For_ her. She was crying and everything.”

“Shut up. Go back to sleep, kid. We’ll talk once the doc comes in.”

“‘kay.”

“Night, Pete. I’ll be here the whole time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was the funniest thing while I was writing it, and if you don't think so, you can take it up with Kathleen (@losingmymindtonight) because she's the one who kept cracking jokes about appendicitis. Besides, Peter being a little shit is the best thing ever. Be prepared for more of that.


	3. college applications

“What are you up to, Pete?”

“Oh, hi, Mr. Stark! You scared me! I’m trying to work on my college applications.”

“Need any help?”

“Uh, maybe. I don’t have a next of kin for my medical records-”

“I’ll do it.”

“-and they won’t let me submit the forms without it-”

_ “I’ll do it.” _

“...are you sure, Mr. Stark? You really don’t have to, it’s just that, with Aunt May gone-”

“Ouch! Why’d you hit me for?”

“You weren’t listening. Put my name down on the form. Pepper’s too. Hell, put Morgan’s name as your biological sister. You’re family, Pete.”

“Are you  _ sure _ -”

“Ask me one more time if I’m sure and I’ll make sure MIT personally calls you out as my son, on stage, during freshman orientation.”

“Okay, okay! There is one more thing…”

“What now? A parent’s signature? I don’t remember the application anymore.”

“I don’t really know how to edit this essay-”

“Move over.” 


End file.
